Moonlight nights
by happyface2468
Summary: LingxLanFan little story. Takes place a few months after the end of the manga. So what happens when LanFan can't help but to stare at her master's face while he's sleeping? Seems harmless enough...right?  P sorry for the horrible summary


Sadly, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor any of its characters. Just wrote this after watching fma again. I'm too tired to proofread it so sorry if it seems kind of haphazard or such at times, but Hope you enjoy! =D

As a bodyguard, Lan Fan needed to be on constant guard percent alert, even in the dead of the night. She could never predict when pesky assassins would try to take her young lord's life. Hers. That sounded nice. When could Ling Yao be truly hers, not just a prince she was assigned to protect, but as a lover, as a husband. Lan Fan quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. She knew she was only thinking up fantasies. Ling Yao would become Emperor of Xing in a matter of months and a bodyguard would be no proper wife for an Emperor. In fact, Ling would probably have to choose tens of wives to marry. The thought of it gave her a sick feeling in her stomach and her heart felt like it was being crushed. However, it was the middle of the night, and Lan Fan sometimes took some liberties when she could.

She silently stood up from her position at the side of her majesty's bed and kneeled beside the bed. The moonlight struck Ling's face in a way that accented the sharp features of his face, but also somehow softened them at the same time. She wanted to touch his face so badly, but he seemed such at peace sleeping that she wouldn't dare disturb him from his sleep. Not to mention the embarrassment that would come with Ling Yao waking up to find Lan Fan just a foot away from his face. So she was content to just take in the image of his sleeping figure with her eyes.

Many nights past as such, until the night one week from when Ling Yao would be crowned Emperor of Xing. As Lan Fan stared at her majesty's sleeping figure, tears suddenly started flowing from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and told herself it was only because dust got in her eyes, but just as soon as she wiped away the tears, more started to flow, until they wouldn't stop. She couldn't deny it any longer. Ling, her beloved childhood friend, her best friend, her prince, and her love would be gone. Sure she would still be his bodyguard, but there would be hundreds more. Sure she would see him around the palace, but the emperor rarely had time to chat with a mere bodyguard. Thoughts like these flooded Lan Fan and the despair wouldn't go away. She kept her cries silent. The last thing she would want to do would to wake the prince with her crying. As she cried and cried, she suddenly felt a finger wipe away her tears. Through red, puffy eyes, she sees a blurred view of Ling, lying on his stomach and facing her with a concerned look on his face.

"Lan Fan, what's wrong?"

He can't keep the concern out of his voice.

"N-n-nothing your majesty, I'm terribly sorry I woke you, I, um, was just, um, thinking of Fu. I miss him," she barely managed to lie.

"Baka, you know, you were never a good liar"

Ling jumps off his bed and grabs Lan Fan in a tight embrace.

"I know you've been staring at me as I sleep," Ling says with a smirk.

Lan Fan couldn't be more thankful it was night so that Ling couldn't see the deep, deep red blush forming on her cheeks. She could have died from sheer embarrassment right there and then. It seemed like the only thing keeping her somewhat under control was Ling's strong embrace.

"And I know you've been worrying about me becoming Emperor soon."

Ling tightened his grip on Lan Fan.

"I'm terribly sorry your ma-"

"Let me finish," Ling interrupted. "For the past few months, I was scared completely out of my mind about becoming Emperor. Would there be more assassins coming? Would the people see me as a good ruler? Would I have time to do the things I enjoy anymore? Would I be able to be with you anymore? But a few weeks later, I started feeling your presence next to me as I slept. You don't know how much that comforted me, how much it calmed me down. That's when I realized, I can't live without you, Lan Fan. I would rather die."

"Don't say that my lord! Think of all the troubles we went through to obtain that philosopher's stone, to make you emperor! You can't just go throwing it away just like that. Fu sacrificed his life to help make you emperor. Are you going to let his life go to waste?"

"Woah woah waoh, calm down, Lan Fan. Who said anything about dying? I want you to marry me Lan Fan. Be my one and only wife. Be the woman I spend my life with. "

This was just like how her fantasies played out, but she still knew that it was impossible to marry Ling in real life. Luckily, she knew just how to respond after thinking out this scenario so many times in her head.

"Ling, you know emperors can't just go marrying bodyguards as you like. You'll have to marry princesses from all around Xing and create many heirs and create good relations with all the provinces of Xing."

"Don't worry about that, I'm going to become the Emperor anyways. My word is law I'll marry who I want and don't worry about the rest. As long as you're by my side, I'll have the strength to do whatever I want. So let me ask again, will you marry me, Lan Fan?"

At this point, Lan Fan was unable to keep the strong façade she had maintained all this time and jumped into Ling's arms, this time, crying tears of joy. Her whole body tingled and her heart felt as if a huge weight had been taken off. Ling cupped her face in his hands and placed a somewhat tentative, but emotion-filled kiss on her lips. He knew the coming days, months, and years would be extremely difficult for him, probably the most difficult of his life, but he looked forward to those days, to the days where Lan Fan would finally be his.

Please r&r if you enjoyed, or even if you didn't like it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
